


Bound & Broken

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love Poems, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: Came to me today, as I sat in the car!





	Bound & Broken

He was the **first** one to fall in love,

She was the first one to cry,

He was the first one to rise above,

She was the last one to say _**goodbye**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me today, as I sat in the car!


End file.
